In a Dark Dark Room
by GhostWriter1994
Summary: Emma has her secrets. There is a past she would rather not talk about, but when an old friend from her past dies, she has no choice but go back to the place which gave her soo much terror. Still there is an old darkness there, lurching in the shadows and waiting for her. Can she fight it now she has her family with her or will she fall right for the trap?
1. Prologue

"You do not fear death. You think it makes you strong. It makes you weak. How can you move faster than possible, fight longer than possible without the most powerful impulse of spirit: The Fear of death?"

-The Blind Prisoner (The Dark Knight Rises)

Prologue

"In a Dark, Dark Wood"

Franklin Stein Home for Gifted Children

1993

.

.

.

In a Dark, Dark Wood…

.

.

.

There was a Dark, Dark house…

.

.

.

And in that Dark, Dark house…

.

.

.

There was a Dark, Dark room…

.

.

.

And in that Dark, Dark room…

.

.

.

There was a Dark, Dark chest…

.

.

.

And in that Dark, Dark chest…

.

.

.

There was a Dark, Dark box

.

.

.

And in that Dark, Dark box

.

.

.

There was…

.

.

.

"Hello!?" Emma screamed, pushing as hard as she could on the wooden walls. She could barely move in the cramped space, as she continued to scream, "Hello!? Please is there anybody out there!?" There was not a light anywhere, but she could feel the rough material, keeping her inside the crate. Like an animal, she moaned and whined, trying desperately to get out. The air was thin, but the room was hot.

She could feel the cold sweat roll down every inch of her body. She could hear the PLOP! of the small beads, shattering into the puddle below her. "Please!" she cried, tears falling like waterfalls down her face. She shook violently, her fragile frightened figure banging against the walls, uncontrollably.

No idea how she got inside or why, she tried to calm herself down and think of a plan.

It's so dark, she can't see a thing, but in her silence, she heard something. Passed the quiet sobbing, she tried desperately to contain, she heard it. Singing…

"A woman in the graveyard sat… Ooooo…Ooooo…OooOoo,"

Emma knew this voice but for some reason couldn't name it. She was too scared to think. She could hear more things being thrown around. Something of metal, and instinctively she could tell it was very, very sharp.

The man continued to sing, "Very short and very fat… Ooooo…Ooooo…OooOoo."

That's when she found it. It was a tiny hole in the wooden walls. Feeling it with her fingers she could tell it wasn't very deep, but she figured she could maybe push a finger through it and at least see where she is. So she did, and as she pushed as hard as she could through the wood, she continued to listen to the creepy singing.

"She saw three corpses carried in…Ooooo…Ooooo…OooOoo."

Emma pushed again, she could feel it breaking beneath her thumb.

"Very tall and very thin… Ooooo…Ooooo…OooOoo."

Emma pushed harder, she was almost there!

"To the corpses the woman said, 'Will I be like you when I am dead?'"

Emma pushed and shoved and then stopped. She heard footsteps, the sound of heavy boots echoed all around her. Silencing herself, she tried to pretend she wasn't even there. Dropping her head below her knees and covering her head with her arms.

She was only dreaming, she kept telling herself, it was only a nightmare! Any second now she was going to wake up!

But it was no dream or nightmare. The sound kept getting closer and closer of clacking feet, when finally it stopped.

"To the woman the corpses said, 'You will be like us when you are dead.'"

The box opened and Emma looked up.

She screamed.

READER'S NOTE!-

It's FRIGHT-TOBER! I rikkin LOVE Halloween, and thinking about what Emma must've went through being a kid, I started thinking: What if her powers showed up earlier? What if "The Home Office" was a real thing? What if Dr. Frankenstein wasn't the Docter of Storybrooke? So here's the horror story, Emma's horror story of having to deal with those who wanted to disect her like a frog. That's what's this story is about! I hope you like it, but if you don't that's okay! Either way, please...

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

"_You do not fear death. You think it makes you strong. It makes you weak. How can you move faster than possible, fight longer than possible without the most powerful impulse of spirit: The Fear of death?"_

_-_The Blind Prisoner (The Dark Knight Rises)

Chapter One

"Emma Swan"

Storybrooke, Maine

2014

_Ring, Ring!_

_Ring, Ring!_

Emma rolled over, tucking her head under her pillow.

_Ring, Ring!_

_Ring, Ring!_

"Just pretend you don't hear it Emma," she mumbled from underneath the cushions, "it'll just go away."

_Ring, Ring!_

_Ring, Ring!_

"Just a dream Em," she said again to herself.

_Ring, Ring!_

_Ring, Ring!_

Finally she twisted her legs from beneath her blankets, turning over to reach for the phone.

"Hello?" she called in a groggily tone, "Yeah this is her. I'm sorry who is speaking?" she paused, "oh, that's terrible. I'm so sorry…" she paused, "Wait who's this?" she paused again. Her eyes widened in shock. The man's voice was muffled through the phone but she heard his words loud and clear, "What?"

…

"Wait, say that again?" Snow said confused. Emma was just sitting across from her in the kitchen. Charming pouring them both coffee. Emma thanked him with a loving smile as she repeated what had happened.

"Apparently the guy who used to be a chaperone for my old orphanage died. He tried to burn the place to the ground. He was unsuccessful as he only burned one room… and himself," she said that last part more carefully. " He was already burned to a crisp by the time the firemen showed up."

"That's so horrible," Snow gasped, "So were you close to him?"

"Yeah, but that's not why they called," said Emma, taking a sip of her hot coffee, "They called me because no one else is brave enough to go back."

Charming froze at her words as Snow's forehead wrinkled in confusion, "What do you mean 'brave enough to go back?'"

"Well, he bought the place to live there, before he died and so someone needs to clear his stuff-"

"No I think what your mother is trying to say is, why would someone be afraid to go back?" Charming elaborated, "It's just a house right?"

Emma gave both her parents a look, one which is usually used when you just got caught. She stands up and goes to the fridge, "I want eggs. Do any of you want eggs?"

"Emma," Charming warned, stepping in front of her.

"Fried, scrambled, or hard boiled?" said Emma pointing her spatula at him, clearly trying to avoid the subject.

"You know that's not what I mean," Charming demanded sternly.

Emma sighed in defeat. "If you must know, the house wasn't a pleasant place and the man wasn't very pleasant either. Before it shut down, he used to do very bad things. I mean he got help and became better in the end, but before…" Emma's eyes wandered and locked on a particular spot in the room. She didn't move or blink. She just stared at it and continued to stare at it until she heard the voice of her mother.

"Emma?" Snow called in worry. Emma blinked her eyes and looked at her mother, "Emma are you alright?"

Emma shook her head, coming back to her senses, "Couldn't be better, but I really don't want to talk about it. Sorry." At that she moved to leave the kitchen, leaving only her voice in her wake, "I'm going to see if Henry is up."

Emma's parents just looked at eachother, unconvinced.

Escaping the glaring gazes of suspicion from her parents. Emma climbed the stairs of the new home, and entered her and Henry's room mindlessly. Henry was still asleep, which wasn't much of a surprise. Since Henry became twelve, he's been sleeping in a lot. Long hours of Super Blastoids 5 would do that to you.

Emma ran a hand through his brown hair and sat at the end of the bed to a bumpy thump. The bed moved but she knew she couldn't wake him even if she tried, and believe me. She. Has. Tried. She dropped to the empty space next to him, his back was turned toward her.

In her moment of peace she sighed, but it was quickly interrupted.

"Who was that on the phone," Henry mumbled beneath the blankets.

Emma didn't bother to turn toward him, his back still facing her, "A person from my past."

"Who?" Henry fought.

"Don't worry about it," Emma counter.

"I'm not worried, I just want to know."

Finally Emma turned her head, her eyes laid lazily on her son's back, "Did anyone ever tell you how nosey you are?"

"Did anyone ever tell you how closed off you are?"

Emma was quiet for a moment, deciding whether or not she should tell him. It's not really a subject she dreamed talking about with her son, but she needs to talk about it with someone. It's only a matter of time someone will spill the beans and if it would happen, she would rather have it on her accord. "I lied to you Henry."

"Shocker," Henry laughed. It wasn't as big of a deal anymore. He didn't like it, but just as long as she admits to it later, that's all that matters to him now. "About what?"

"Why I lied to you about your father."

Henry paused, his breath caught in his chest. It's been so long since they talked about it, seeing it's best just to bury the hatchet and move on, but just like everything else in his life, it seemed to pop up back to the surface like daisies.

He turned toward her, his eyes soft and expression more thoughtful. Emma seemed very anxious about something and for the first time, he felt more protective over her than anything else. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Emma took a deep breath, "When you asked about your father, all that hurt, all that anger came seeping back in my heart, and I didn't think he deserved to know that you existed. I knew you deserved to know, but knowing you, you would probably go looking for him anyway, no matter how I felt about it."

Henry blushed, knowing his mother was right. Now that he's older, he knows it's not just his feelings he needs to worry about. One's actions could affect those all around him and it was almost selfish really to treat his mother the way he did. He never even apologised. He could never find the right words.

"You see, it's not that I believed _you_ couldn't handle it, but it was because I knew.._. I_ couldn't and I'm sorry."

"Well you guys are better now. Dating again right?" Henry asked, feeling his eyes tear up a little.

"What!? Who told you we're dating?" Emma laughed, looking at him crossed.

"My eyes!" Henry exclaimed happily, "It's soo obvious. You guys are just teasing each other with your presence. Just go out with him already!"

Emma smiled at him, "Yeah… we'll see."

Henry laughed again, and just smiled contently at her. Then a thought ruins the moment, as his smile fell, "What does that have to do with the person on the phone?"

Emma's smile fell a little too, as she ran a hand through her own hair in thought. "I've never asked anyone to do this for me, but I love you, and I believe you can do it. I believe you'll understand."

Henry adjusted himself as if what his mother will have to say will some how push him off the bed, and he braced himself for it.

"I moved into a home the day after I was abandoned by my father, James Swan, and," she paused, taking another deep breath. The further she thought about it, and the more she told Henry, the harder it was to breathe. Henry could see this and he put his hand over her's for support.

"And it wasn't a good place. I was about ten when I realized the things the men, running the home, did wasn't normal and very bad. I can't go into it any further but I'm telling you this because I was called to go back and help empty the home and I think I'm going to do it. I don't want to go. I'm scared and I have a hard time telling you that because I'm your mother. I'm not suppose to be scared. I'm suppose to be strong. You are the only one I trust, wholeheartedly. I know you won't leave me, so please help me stay strong, when I feel like I can't."

Henry moved closer touching his forehead to hers, "You don't have to worry about anything. I won't let anything happen. I promise."

Emma smiled and kissed his forehead. "Who knew _my_ knight in shining armor, was my son?"

…

Franklin Stein Home for Gifted Children

Psychiatric Recovery Clinic

1988

*Recording Device*

"_This is Dr. Carter speaking. My newest patient's name is Emma Swan. She is around six years old. Emma sweetie, can you say hi for me please?"_

"_Hi, I'm Emma."_

"_Good girl, now please tell me. Do you know why you are here?"_

_Sigh, "I'm here because I did a bad thing."_

"_Mm. Hm. Now can you tell me what you did that was so bad?"_

"_I… I… did something I was not suppose to."_

"_Okay Emma, can you tell me why you did it?"_

"_Cause they were callin me a liar. I'm not a liar."_

"_They? Sweetie who are they?"_

"_The other kids."_

"_Were the other kids picking on you?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Do you know why the other kids were picking on you?"_

"_No."_

"_Because you _were _lying to them."_

"_No I wasn't."_

"_Yes Emma, you were."_

"_No. I wasn't!"_

"_Emma-"_

"_I WASN'T!"_

-Pause-

"_Emma sweetie, can I tell you a secret?"_

-Pause-

"_Okay, well I have a superpower, and do you know what that is?"_

-Pause-

"_It's when I can tell when someone is lying to me. And you little lady are lying to me."_

…

Storybrooke, Maine

2014

Later that evening Emma directed her family as according to the list she gripped tightly, "Okay guys, so the place is in California and it gets hot out there, so I need to buy Henry t-shirts, shorts, and a swimsuit," looking at her parents, she continues, "I suggest you guys do the same, and sun block. You should also buy baby sunblock for Liam, I'm sure my baby brother is still too young for regular sun block on his very fragile skin."

"They make sunblock for babies?" Snow asked completely shocked and amazed.

Emma nodded and smiled, "Oh yeah, they make everything for babies. It's pretty amazing."

Emma's eyes wandered and they eventually found Gold's shop.

"Hey mom," Henry called, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Emma said, "But I need to talk to your father first. I'll be right back."

In Gold's Shop, Neal seemed to struggle with the weight of contents in the box he was holding. "Be careful with that son," said his father, with a worry glance, "You're holding very powerful magic."

"Oh great," said Neal, rolling his eyes, "Just what we need around here. More magic."

Neal carried the box and gently put it on the counter. Once he was sure it was secure, he turned around the chime of a ringing bell catches his attention.

Neal has been working for his father when he decided he was staying in Storybrooke. He didn't really like it, but at the same time he did. In truth he still loves his Papa and would do anything to save him. He did want to save him and at least this way, he can keep a close eye on him this way. Hearing people come in a very rare thing, and he suspected it to be Belle, but it wasn't Belle.

The very sight of Emma put Neal in an awkward position. Shocked, he jumped back calling her name before accidentally running into that heavy box he carried in. The box nearly tumbled off the counter. "Careful son!" Gold shouted, barely catching it just in time. Everyone stood still, in the case of what might have happened. Finally Gold takes in recognition of Emma, "Ms. Swan, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mr. Gold," Emma answers, "Do you mind if I borrow Neal for a moment?"

"Yes, I think that's best. He's not very fond of magic anyway. I'm sure he'd just love to have any excuse to leave the shop," Gold answered with a smile. What he said was true but he said this lightly, showing he has no ill feelings about it. Neal was happy about it.

"Sorry, Pop," Neal said before Emma pulled him out of the shop.

Once they were outside and technically alone, Neal smiled at Emma.

"What's up Em?"

"Nothing, just letting you know I'm taking Henry on a trip." Emma pushed her hair aside, avoiding Neal's eye contact. Would he try to come along? Did Emma want him to come along? She was already bringing so many people. Her mom and dad were coming, and so was her little brother and Henry. Would it be smart to bring him along? Maybe it would be. "Would you… like to come?"

Neal didn't even need to think about it. "Of course, I'd love to come."

READER'S NOTE-

Yes, yes I know! Lots of Mother/Son family fluff in this. It's true! Also there _is_ allot in it you don't know about. I'm hoping to get that reaction, like: Why is Emma in a psychiatric clinic? What is this Franklin Stein home, place… thing? What's going to happen next? Well I'm trying to get to the climax of this story on October 31, so you guys can have something to look forward to on Halloween, so that means I'll be updating often. Maybe once or twice a day. Shout out to the person who favorited me only after a few hours of updating very short and very pathetic prologue. Kelbell347 you are AWESOME! Anyway! Love it, Hate it, Don't understand it… please!

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

"_You do not fear death. You think it makes you strong. It makes you weak. How can you move faster than possible, fight longer than possible without the most powerful impulse of spirit: The Fear of death?"_

_-_The Blind Prisoner (The Dark Knight Rises)

.

.

.

FRANKLIN V. STEIN PSYCHIATRIC RECOVERY CLINIC

AUTHORIZATION FOR USE OR DISCLOSURE OF PROTECTED HEALTH INFORMATION

PATIENT INFORMATION

Patient's Name: Emma Ruth Swan Date of Birth: 10/23/82

Address: 3380 Farm Hill, Mallard Ct. Telephone Number: (510) 881-8516

City: Hayward, Ca Zip Code: 94542

PURPOSE OR USE OF DISCLOSURE

Information will used or disclosed for the following purpose(s): Patient, Emma Swan, has been recently diagnosed of delusions, depression, and posttraumatic stress disorder due to abandonment and abuse. She is currently an orphan staying at an independent licensed home. We are in the process of removing her from her current environment and placing her under the custody of one of your facilities, Franklin V. Stein's Home of Gifted children. This information will be used to avoid if/any unwanted and unnecessary situations for the benefit of all those around her.

PERSON(S)/ORGANIZATION AUTHORIZED TO USE OR DISCLOSE INFORMATION

Name(s): Cobra Bubbles Organization: Child Protective Services

Address: N/A

Telephone Number: (808) 331-0658

…

Chapter Two

"I'm An Orphan"

Storybrooke, Maine

2014

They were all almost out the door. Just a few more bags to throw in the truck and they were off.

Henry was already buckled up, ready for the trip. He loved the idea of most of the family going on a trip together. They all begged Rumple to go but he said one trip outside of Storybrooke was good enough and he has no desire to go on one of those "death trap, flying machines" again. Neal rolled his eyes and Henry laughed. They all said their goodbyes and head off, California is going to be a long ride away.

The airport was full of people rushing to their plane, talking to their friends, and checking in. Emma was practically falling out of her seat, waiting to be called and seated. She was nodding out of conscious. David put his arm around Emma, pulling her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head as Snow held and already sleeping Liam. She smiled at the picture. They have both their children now and nothing could have been better.

Henry was in the bookstore with Neal, looking for something to occupy his time, while on the plane. It was in the moment, it happened.

Emma had woken up, or appeared to, and with glassy sleepy eyes, looked up at Charming. David noticed this and smiled back at his little girl. "Go back to sleep sweetheart," David whispered, "I'll wake you when we're called."

At that Emma fell back asleep in her father's arm. "Daddy," she whispered back. David was taken back at the term. He would expect something more formal like dad or father maybe, but daddy? He didn't know whether to be worried or cry of happiness. "Can you hand me my dragon?"

Her dragon? What did that mean? Was she sleep talking?

Suddenly Emma stretched out her arm as if she were reaching for something. Not knowing what to give her, he handed her the small travel pillow and Emma smiled, gladly accepting it. "I love you, Daddy."

Charming could feel his eyes spilling. He pulled his daughter closer to him, hugging her tight and kissing her on the head again in awe. He is aware of his, admittedly, dry relationship with his daughter, and thought joining her on the police force would do something to help their dilemma. "I love you too, sweetheart."

David looked to his wife who was also crying in spirit of something that truly needed to be celebrated. Emma finally felt at home.

"Wait what happened?" Emma asked confused.

The Charming family was already on the plane when Charming explained what happened. He seemed excessively excited about it, which made Emma both uncomfortable and yet very flattered.

"You called me Daddy and asked for your dragon," Charming exhaled, excitedly. Emma paused considering everything that was just said and trying to make sense of it all. "So what is this dragon you asked about, so I can get it for your next time."

"It's my stuffed doll but I haven't seen it in years but," Emma explained.

"But what?" Charming asked in concern.

Emma shook her head, "Nothing, it's nothing."

Charming folded his arms, "Emma that doesn't sound like nothing."

"Well it is nothing, so you are just going to have to get over it."

Charming's head suddenly sunk beneath his shoulders. He let out a defeated sigh and without looking at her whispers, "Emma, please tell me." He looked up and the expression on his face was enough to change Emma's mind.

She sighed, pulling her hair away from her face and looking off into the clouds of the sky. "My dad gave me that dragon doll before he abandoned me. I left it at the last house I stayed, before deciding I would do better living off the streets and stealing from others to make my living." Charming flinched at the way she mentioned a father figure that wasn't him, and the idea his daughter ever lived off the streets. It pained him to hear it and it pained him to see the flicker of hurt flashing across her face as she continued, "I knew I wasn't going to need it, so I left it just like my dad left me."

"Your dad?" Charming asked bitterly.

Emma smiled at the look of jealousy her father had. "Yeah my dad. His name is James Swan and he had a girlfriend, I'm not sure if they ever got married but she was a sweet woman," Emma said, her smile slowly fading, "It was raining. Dad disappeared and Mom, Dad's girlfriend, well she couldn't take care of me on her own. Not both me and the new baby." Emma shrugged, "I completely understand. I wasn't her flesh and blood but he was."

Suddenly Liam started crying. Emma assumed it was his ears which needed to pop, so she picked him up before Snow could even turn around. She cradled her baby brother, holding him as if he were her own child and smiled sweetly. "You won't replace me will you?" she joked, bouncing Liam up and down until he finally stopped crying.

Though it was meant as a joke, that didn't stop Charming from immediately taking her hand in his and looking into her eyes with an expression of extreme seriousness, "Never."

Emma smiled at him, as her brother cooed happily in her arms.

…

Franklin V. Stein Home for Gifted Children

1991

The school was large and empty.

There were only a few students who actually attended this school. Two of them she didn't know the name of as the rest ignored her and outcasted her from any kind of group, until today.

She opened her lunch bag. Chocolate milk, PB and J sandwich, and a side of baby carrots. Emma munched on her sandwich before carefully looking at her small bag of baby carrots. She stared at it, cutting off anything that might distract her. Putting a small hand over the bag, she closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

Slowly but surely, the bag began to shake and twitch until finally…

"What are you doing?"

Immediately Emma opened her eyes. She removed her hand away from the table and tucked it away in her lap. "Nothing," she said, opening her milk and taking a sip of it, trying to appear casual and it would have worked, if she didn't give him the completely obvious, guilty expression.

The boy standing above her could have been around maybe 18 years old. He had black hair long enough for his bangs to gently brush his eyebrows but not long enough for it to cover his ears and he had bright blue eyes. Bluer eyes than any she has ever seen. Emma saw something else. Something swam in his ocean blue eyes. It could have been trouble, or curiosity, which ever it was Emma was still too young to make a clear enough answer.

"Wow," he answered in his thick british accent, smirking, "That nothing sure sounded like something and if that nothing did turn out to be something, then that means you are lying to me."

Emma didn't move.

"Do you know what people did to other people who lied, back in the middle ages?"

Emma shook her head.

The boy leaned in as if he were about to tell her a big secret. Emma leaned in too, to hear it. "They would stick a piece of burning hot coal into the liars mouth and watch them dance around in agony." The boy said, "and then they would laugh at his pain."

Emma realized she didn't like this boy. She packed her lunch bag and decided it would be better if she ate elsewhere. In her haste the boy quickly stood up again and moved around the table, "Oi! I was just joking." He grabbed her arm and Emma panicked.

"Let me go!" she yelled. She pulled and pulled but he was stronger than her.

"Wait! I wanted to talk to you!" Finally she slipped on something wet upon the floor and her lunch bag was tossed into the air. The last thing Emma hears before she closes her eyes, waiting for the impact was the boy yelling, "Eh, watch it!"

Emma's eyes were squeezed tight and her face was twisted and braced, but no impact came. At least not the impact she was expecting. When she fell, it was like falling on something soft, something that wasn't there. She opened her eyes, slowly, and cautiously. What she saw was impossible. She was floating and the rest of the room was frozen. Everyone else who was eating and laughing and talking, were now like statues only mirroring what could have been animation. All except, of course, the boy and herself. Emma was about a foot off the ground and the boy had a glowing blue hand, extending out toward her as if he were reaching for her.

Emma looked at him confused, but he wasn't surprised.

"I was trying to tell you," he said, "you don't have to hide it from me."

Emma didn't say anything. Instead she continued to stare.

"You don't need to hide it from me," he repeated, "because I can do it too." With a flick of his hand, Emma was gently place on the ground, her bag suddenly splattered it's contents onto the cafeteria floor, and everyone started talking again as if nothing had happened.

The boy put both hands into his pockets as he smiled at Emma, very proud of what he had just done. "Who are you?" Emma asked.

The boy's smile impossibly grew, "My name is Marcus, but only in this world. In another world I go by a different name you would know in old fairytale books." He offered her his hand and she took it. Marcus gently helps her up as he continues, "A name called Merlin." He sat down, folding his hands together just like Emma saw big officials, or really important people do on TV, "and I've been waiting to talk to you for quite some time Emma Swan. You are not an easy person to locate."

READER'S NOTE:

Okay I admit it. This chapter could have been written WAY better, but the idea is there and it's easy to understand (I hope). I'll write the next one better and I'll probably have two chapters posted by the end of tomorrow. Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! Really! I really, really treasure it! Shout out to maressaonce , guest, and OMG. You guys are soo awesome! I hope, with all my might, I don't let you down. For all those silent readers, thank you too! I love you guys, I just wish I knew who you are :D Okay but for now, you guys know the drill. Love it, Hate it, don't understand it, either way!

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

"_You do not fear death. You think it makes you strong. It makes you weak. How can you move faster than possible, fight longer than possible without the most powerful impulse of spirit: The Fear of death?"_

_-_The Blind Prisoner (The Dark Knight Rises)

Part One

"In a Dark, Dark Wood"

Chapter Three

"Strange Dreams"

Emma's POV

1992

Franklin V. Stein Home of Gifted Children

I was sleeping. Or at least I was trying to sleep. Breathing in the sweet scents of a candle that's not here or doesn't exist, my mind wanders off to… a memory? Or a memory of an old dream? I've never been sure. I know the candle isn't real because they don't allow me to have candles in my room. The doctors here have strict rules. If I want to leave, I have to abide by them, but I can't ignore the smell of the rosy fragrance or the soft heat emanating from what I believe is a burning wick. Then I drift off again to a voice. It's nurturing and loving and… I know it. I don't know how I know it but I do and I trust it.

_Emma_, it whispers as if the voice were telling me a secret, _I love you Emma_.

I try to listen very closely but just like every time I have this dream, the voice begins to drift away, like it was being pulled away by tides. I could never follow it. I have so many questions for the voice. Who is it? What does want from me? Why does it love me? Why? As far as I knew my own parents didn't love me, but this voice. I didn't even know the name of the voice. All I could tell you was, it was female and it looked out for me in a way.

_Emma, I love you. I love you soo much._

At this point, I knew I was dreaming. In my dream I woke up in what looked like a castle. The walls were tall, stacked with stone brick, very large brick. The windows were just as large flooding the rooms with color, entering from the stain glass. The floors were dressed in long glorious carpets, embroid very carefully, above the cold grey stone.

Red, blue, purple, green, yellow, pink, and brown showered me and turned me into a walking rainbow. Taking each step my shoes made a clicking sound echoing in the halls. I jump onto the carpet desperately trying to avoid any sound. Paintings were hung, again very large paintings. The smallest paintings were as tall as me and some of them were taller than the houses on my street. I take notice to one of them and looking at it, I can't help but feel connected. She had long curly black hair and green eyes. She was very beautiful. Almost like a…

"OOooo! Oooo! The Queen! The wardrobe isn't ready! The Queen!" The voice raced down one of the hallways. I couldn't tell which direction it came from because this place was just so huge, the chime of her echo bounced off the walls.

My eyes scanned the area, desperate for a place to hide. I found one and jumped behind a suit of armor. The women jogged down the hall in what looked like panic.

"The wardrobe needs to be finished! The child must go with her mother," the plump maid stressed, giving the other one what looked like a beautifully decorated container of water, made of iron but carefully painted, with the same designs as the carpet.

"But what if her majesty doesn't make it in time? What if the baby comes now?"

The plump one gives out a long sigh before continuing, "Then we must all hope for the best." I couldn't help but follow silently. I had to follow. They sound like something important is about to happen. I mean what queen, what baby, and what wardrobe? Do you really blame me for being curious? It _was_ just a dream after all.

Making sure my feet don't click on the floors, I sway, close to the walls and far away enough behind them, so they don't notice me. Then a high pitch squeal, followed by a scream a pain suddenly burst from on the rooms. I imagine it belongs to the queen because the doors almost filled the whole wall, a smaller set were at the bottom. Very insignificant ones, I assume are only for the maids. The scream continues and seems to only get louder.

Another voice follows as the door closes behind the maids, "Get out! Get out! How do you expect me to do my job with all you people crowded in here?" the voice sounded more urgent than cruel. Still the maids open the door and leave the way they came. Daring myself I inch closer to the door peeking in through the key hole.

It's a bedroom alright. A beautiful bedroom with thick curtains and blankets stitched with different colors, but honestly I wasn't focusing on that. My ears and focus wandered on the woman in the bed and the man holding her and the short man with a large beard patting her forehead with a wet rag.

"I.. I… Can't have this baby now!" the woman yelled in a sort of panic, following it with another scream.

The man frantic and looking for answers turns to the short man and desperately but calmly asks, "Doc, do something." He then turns his attention back to the woman, "It's going to be okay. The Wardrobe is almost finished, just hold on." But I don't hear that last part, because someone else is coming down the halls. Hiding behind more armor, the old man passes me and enters the room. I don't hear what they say. The rest sounds more like mumbles from this far away.

Suddenly my heart starts to move fast, and I feel almost vulnerable. I feel like, I feel like…. I'm not sure what I feel like. I'm not sure what's going on. This is just a really weird dream. My hands start to shake as I bite my nails right down to the nub. Then that's when it happened. A baby's scream. A newborn baby's scream.

…

Psychiatric Clinic

"And then what happened, after you heard the baby's scream?" Dr. Louis Crane asked, scribbling on his clipboard.

Shuffling my feet on the floor I try to make these dreams make sense in my head and I'm trying to make sure Dr. Crane knows that I know it was just a dream and nothing more. "The man then carried the baby and ran down the hall. I heard the woman cry after that."

"Why was she crying?" Dr. Crane asked.

My eyes go to my hands as if I could somehow find the answer in them. "I don't know," I say, "But I could tell she was really sad. Heart broke almost."

Dr. Crane's eyes were dark and almost looked soulless. For a therapist he was very scary looking. His skin was as pale as a vampire's, with impossibly whiter hair. His teeth were crooked sticking out in all sorts of different directions. I've been living here for two years now.

It all started when I could have sworn I saw purple smoke enter my room. It was a very cloudy, fog like smoke, entering through windows and vents. I was screaming and I saw faces in mirrors. They tried to calm me, tell me that it was only just a dream, but I was pretty sure it wasn't. When all else failed, the woman, running the orphanage, sent me here.

Dr. Crane clicked his pen closed and set his clipboard aside. "It sounds like to me, you picture yourself as this new born baby." It surprised me because I never saw it that way. It wasn't the first time I had that dream but I never thought… "You are a lonely child Emma, and you are trying to come up with different scenarios … excuses really, to why your parents would leave you, but child. Don't fool yourself. You know the truth."

My eyes started to water, my face flushed and hot. My hands started to shake. I always hated talking about them, "You mean that they left me at the side of the road, all alone."

"Exactly," He tells me, "Free yourself from the lies."

I nod my head and look at the clock, "I think my time is over."

Slowly he puts his glasses back on and squints at the clock, "you are right. I'll see you again tomorrow, for now why don't you send the next one in." I jump from my chair and pace to the door, suddenly coughing on the thick air. I close the door behind me once I leave the room and immediately the air is breathable again. Sliding my back down the wall I point to the next patient and indicate that it's his turn. I sit there for a moment, but not for long, because this isn't the first time I've had that dream. I walk toward my room to draw a picture while it's still fresh in my head.

Marcus (I refuse to call him Merlin) immediately comes to my side. "I thought they released you?" I asked him as I paced down the halls. I was almost running with effort, but he only needed to speed walk with little effort to keep up with me. It's because he has long legs, I keep telling myself.

"Nah, they still think I could some how be a danger to the world and society," he answers, smiling at me. Suddenly he jumps in front of me blocking my way. I ask him politely to let me through but he doesn't. He has that look in his eyes. That, "I need to talk to you" look.

I try to avoid that look. Some how it gets us both in a heap of trouble and I'm already in a nutty house. Okay technically I'm out of the nutty house, but I'm on probation with boundaries and exceptions, like bars on my windows, no candles, therapy, and my all time favorite medication during my breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I swear I've gained ten pounds in the last week, and it's got nothing to do with my choice of portions during dinner.

"Did you tell him?" he asked me finally, whispering so only I can hear it.

I shake my head, "Yes and no."

"What did you tell him?" Marcus asks, getting even more serious.

I find a way to push past him as I answer, "What he needed to hear."

Back in my room, I open the window. Feeling the cool breeze of the outside world, but my eyes are fixed on the bars, restricting me to escape. They barred every window in the hospital and now only one room in the school, which is supposed to be mine. Making sure none of us do anything… fatal, I guess. On my dresser I pull out a notebook and an old crayon. Drawing the man and woman in my dream, scribbling each detail. I try to make the picture as close as possible to real thing.

READER'S NOTE

Sorry about the slow update. Originally this chapter was going to be MUCH longer, but I saw I haven't posted in a LONG time so I'm only giving you half of it. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
